1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image transformation apparatus, and more particularly, to an image transformation apparatus that transforms image data for another apparatus connected via a network, and a method of transforming the image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many formats of image data. For example, JPEG is one of the most common formats of image data used for personal computers. MH, MR, and MMR are generally used for facsimile machines. Each format is designed for a specific purpose of use and an environment.
It is often necessary to transform image data of a format into image data of another format. For example, when JPEG image data are to be transmitted via facsimile, the JPEG image data need to be transformed into MH, MR, or MMR.
In such a case, a user may use various apparatuses such as a personal computer in which a computer program for transforming image data format is installed, and a multifunction peripheral that functions as a copier and a scanner, for example, as well as a facsimile, depending on the occasion.
However, even image data can be easily transmitted via a network because of the improvements in network technology. If an apparatus can request another apparatus connected via a network to transform image data on its behalf, the apparatus does not need to have a transformation unit for transforming image data. If the apparatus has its own transformation unit for transforming image data, but the other apparatus has a transformation unit of a higher performance level, the apparatus may be able to transform the image data at a higher efficiency by requesting the other apparatus to transform the image data.